Apostas
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Umas série de apostas em que vão se formando casais. Uma tentativa frustrada de ter um pouco de humor, mas se acharem engraçado... Tem yaoi, hétero, e por enquanto, não terá Yuri. O rating é M pq tem palavrões XD
1. 1ª Aposta: SasuNaru

** Em Negrito - Fala da minha Inner**

_Em Itálico - Fala minha mesmo  
_

_Sublinhado - Fala de outros personagens cujo os nomes estarão na frente  
_

* * *

**1ª Aposta**

Era um sábado em Konoha e alguns garotos _(Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba e Shino)_ resolveram assistir uma corrida entre cavalos até que alguém tem uma idéia brilhante.

Lee: Que tal fazermos uma aposta? – todos olham pra ele.

Shikamaru: Que tipo de aposta?

Lee: Como só são dois cavalos, cada um que apostar no perdedor tem que fazer qualquer coisa que os que apostaram no ganhador quiserem.

Kiba: Quem são os competidores mesmo?

Shino: Pegasus e Yondaime **(isso são os nomes O.O?)**

Então naruto se vira de costas e fala "baixinho"

Naruto: Ta no papo, Tsunade-obaa-chan disse que esta tudo combinado pro Pegasus ganhar – como Naruto não falou baixinho mesmo, todos os outros ouviram. – Eu aposto no Pegasus.

Todos: O.O

Neji: Yondaime!

Lee: Yondaime!

Shikamaru: Yondaime!

Chouji: Yondaime!

Kiba: Yondaime!

Shino: Yondaime!

Tsunade: Pegasus!

Todos: ¬¬

Tsunade: Foi mal, já to indo embora...

Como o esperado, Yondaime ganhou. Então, todos menos Naruto se reuniram para decidir o que ele teria que fazer. Um tempo depois eles voltam.

Naruto: Já decidiram? T.T

Neji: Já, você vai ter que beijar alguém... _(sorriso malicioso no Neji)_

Naruto: E ela é pelo menos bonita? .

Chouji: Na verdade não é ela... _(sorriso malicioso no Chouji)_

Shikamaru: É ele! Você vai ter que beijar o Sasuke! _(sorriso malicioso no Shikamaru)_

Naruto: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaani?

Kiba: Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Naruto: eu não vou fazer isso vira a cara e cruza os braços

Lee: Você deu sua palavra quando aceitou a aposta Naruto-kun! É seu orgulho ninja que esta em jogo! _(PIIIIIIN, ponto pro Lee)_

Naruto: Afffff, ta bom ¬¬.

Shikamaru: Então pode ir!

Naruto: E onde é que ele está?

Neji: Ele não quis vir, é muito anti-social _(ó quem fala --)_

Shino: Você sabe onde fica a clareira da floresta em que o meu time treina?

Naruto: Uhun...

Shino: Então ache o Sasuke, leve ele pra lá e faça o que tem que fazer. Nós vamos estar escondidos.

Então eles se dividiram em grupos, o grupo maior, com Shino e Kiba na frente iam em direção a floresta e o menor** (menor? MENOR? é só o Naruto sua retardada ¬¬)** ia em direção a floresta com Naruto na frente **(i.i) **_wmuamwuam adoro provocar a Inner)._

Naruto achou Sasuke no Ichiraku Rámen e _discretamente _o chamou para acompanhá-lo.

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME, VEM COMIGO, AGORA!

Sasuke: Nani? – Naruto nem da tempo pra Sasuke falar qualquer outra coisa, pega no seu pulso e começa a arrasta-lo de lá em direção a floresta, não chamando quase nada a atenção dos moradores e com o rosto vermelho sabendo o que ia fazer.

Quando chegam na clareira, Naruto larga Sasuke que finalmente vai poder se pronunciar.

Sasuke: O que foi isso Naruto? – disse para o loiro que estava de costas pra ele.

Naruto: Er... Bem...

Sasuke: Você me trouxe pra cá e não sabe o que quer? Só você mesmo ¬¬ – e também vira-se de costas para o loiro.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke vira o rosto para ver o que o loiro queria e tem um beijo roubado. O loiro então sai correndo dali. Os rapazes na moita só olharam Sasuke, que praticamente paralisara. Ficou um tempo imóvel, com os olhos arregalados na direção em que o loiro sumiu até se dar conta e sair dali também. E, diga-se de passagem, muito confuso.

Depois daquele dia se passaram 30 dias, um mês. Sasuke e Naruto não conseguiam mais se ver do mesmo jeito que antigamente. Depois daquele beijo os sentimentos mudaram, e eles tinham bastante noção disso. Até que Sasuke decidiu quebrar o gelo e obter respostas.

Sasuke: Naruto, aquele beijo... por que?

Naruto: Bem, foi uma aposta que eu fiz com os outros garotos?

Sasuke: Eles viram tudo?

Naruto: Sim – disse enrubrescendo.

Sasuke: Eu não acredito, Naruto!

Naruto: O que foi Sasuke, você não retribuiu de qualquer jeito. Eles não iam tirar com a tua cara.

Sasuke: Eu sei, mas não é por isso. Aquilo foi basicamente meu primeiro beijo, eu queria que fosse especial. **(O Sasuke ta melo - dramático? )**_ ( Uhun... mas que ficou fofo ficou)_

Naruto: E não foi? – deixou escapar.

Sasuke: Nani?

Naruto: Bem, Sasuke, depois daquele dia eu não consegui mais te ver do mesmo jeito sabe? Apesar de ter sido por causa de uma aposta, eu senti uma coisa quando eu te beijei... – virou o rosto para esconder a coloração vermelho-berrante de seu rosto.

Sasuke: Foi especial pra você?

Naruto: Uhun... – sussurra, parecendo um ronronado de um gatinho e ainda com o rosto virado.

Sasuke: Eu também não te vi mais do mesmo jeito depois daquele beijo.

Naruto: Nani?

Naruto vira o rosto e da de cara com Sasuke com o rosto muito próximo do seu. Este, por sua vez, agarra a nuca de Naruto e o puxa para um beijo. Naruto corresponde ao beijo. Aprofundando-o. Estavam numa clareira na mata onde o time 7 anteriormente treinava, afinal, não iam fazer isso na frente de todo mundo, não é?

Pararam o beijo para tomar ar. Depois ficaram se olhando.

Sasuke: Dobe, meus dois três primeiros beijos foram com você!

Naruto: E se depender de mim você não beijará mais ninguém – disse o loiro com um sorriso de derreter qualquer um (Itachi: você acha mesmo?) _(Existem algumas exceções xD)_ **(Coitados, foram condenados a beijar somente um ao outro e ninguém mais...)** _(Inner, se eu tivesse o Naruto ou o Sasuke eu também não ia querer beijar mais ninguém...)_**(Concordo...)**

Mais um beijo. No fim de tudo aquela aposta dera bons frutos não é? Claro, que todo mudo estranhou quando

Naruto e Sasuke passaram de mãos dadas nas ruas da vila, mas com o tempo e a convivência todo mundo passou a aceitar aquela relação (**por que você sempre diz isso nas suas histórias?)** (_Simples, por que é um ótimo final e falta idéia e tempo pra escrever outra coisa)_ **(Ahhh...)**

Agora eles moram juntos e tem uma boa relação. Depois de tudo que aconteceu Naruto sempre aposta em cavalos. Mas nunca a dinheiro, sempre aposta com Sasuke, e quem perder tem que pagar uma... prendinha... pro outro. sorriso malicioso na autora **(baita mente poluída ¬¬)** _(Vá, vá inner, esse povo pervertido gosta! Desculpe quem não é pervertido maaaaas, como a maioria é...) _ (**pelo menos é uma desculpa...)** (_Ta, agora da tchau pro pessoal Inner que o capitulo acabou)_ **(Ahhh... Então ta, bai bai no kissus minna, até o próximo capitulo!)**

* * *

_Geeeeente! Me superei! Eu adorei essa fic! Apesar de minha tentativa de ser do genero humor ter ido pelo cano ¬¬_

_Vocês gostaram? Sim? Não? Por quê?_

_Deixem reviews e respondam!_

_Ah, e eu não sei quando sai à próxima aposta (próximo capítulo ;P), mas dessa vez vai ser com as meninas... uwamwumwaumwuam risada maléfica e acredito que vai ser Hyuugacest, NejiHina mas nada confirmado ainda._

_Sugestões de casais? Mande reviews que eu vou tentar atender os pedidos... E um que eu vou fazer é GaaLee, então não mandem sugestões com esses dois por que já ta decidido._

_Como a Inner já se despediu, agora é minha vez... Bai Bai no Kissus!_

_Arigatou Minna ;D_


	2. 2ª Aposta: NejiHina

**Em Negrito – Fala da minha Inner...**

_Em Itálico – Falas minhas mesmo..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Eu vou conseguir meninas!

TenTen: Eu aposto que não e vocês?

Ino: Não!

Hinata: Sim!

Ino e TenTen: OO

Pensamento da Hinata: Droga, a Sakura disse que se eu aposta-se nela ela me conseguia um encontro com o Naruto-kun, mas ela vai perder, e agora?

Esclarecendo: As garotas apostaram que a Sakura não ia conseguir se declarar pro Sasuke e elas decidiriam depois o que a(s) que perdessem fariam, então, Hinata estava ferrada ;P

Agora Sakura falava com Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, eu queria dizer uma coisa – cora.

Sasuke: Diga!

Sakura: É que sabe...

Naruto: Sasuke-kun!

Naruto chegou gritando e deu aquele beijo em Sasuke.

Todas: O.O

Sakura: Naaaaaaani?

Hinata: Ai Kami, eu vou morrer T.T

Sasuke: Eu e o Naruto estamos namorando, Sakura!

Sakura: Ai Jesus, eu acho que eu vou desmaiar.

Hinata: CATAPLOFT – desmaia

Naruto: Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Sim, Naruto...

Então Sakura foi de encontro com as outras garotas com a cabeça baixa, os braços largados e riscos azul-arroxeados descendo até sua cabeça.

Hinata: - se levantando – Me diz que foi um sonho T.T

TenTen: não foi não, e agora dona Hinata...

Ino: seu "castigo"!

Garotas fazem um grupinho e decidem.

TenTen: você vai ter que beijar o Neji **(Voltei gente! TenTen é fogo xD) **_(Já chegou Inner?)_**(Aham ;P)**

Hinata: Ne-Neji nii-san?

Ino: Sim!

Hinata: Mas ele é meu primo!

Sakura: grande coisa, primo não é irmão então nom tem nada a ver!

Hinata: Muito obrigado, Sakura ¬¬

Sakura: Não tem de que xD **(cíííínica OO) **_(tu aaaacha?)_

Ino: leva ele no parque e faz lá!

Hinata: No parque? Mas tem muita geeeente!

Ino: Agente da um jeito de deixar vazio! Né garotas?

Outras garotas: siiiiim **(complô!) **_(pode crer n.n)_

Então Hinata foi. Chegou na mansão Hyuuga e seu coração falhou duas batidas. Pelo jeito Neji acabara de treinar com o pai da garota, Hiashi, e estava sem camisa, todo suado. Aquilo foi a visão do paraíso **(hormônios xD) **_(Eu acho, mas que deve ser a visão do paraíso deve) _**(Você disse uma coisa parecida na história sasunaru anterior u.u) **_(Amiga, qualquer um deles sem camisa é a visão do paraíso, ou beijando também, melhor ainda!) _**(pervertida OO) **_(Eu sei, eu sei...)_

Opa, espera ai! Visão do paraíso? Isso não deveria ter passado pela cabeça de Hinata, deveria? Mas também, com aquele abdômen bem torneado, com um tanquinho de dar inveja e pele branca, queria o que? Ela ainda é uma garota! **(juuura?)**

Hinata: Ne-Neji nii-san!

Neji: Hinata! O que você quer? – perguntou, colocando a camisa.

Hinata: NÃO – deixou escapar, esticando os braços. **(cara, esses hormônios tão saindo pelos poros dela já O.O) **_(Nem imagino por que... ;P)_

Neji: Nani? – disse, parando de vestir a camisa e olhando, por cima da mesma, que só estava colocada nos braços.

Hinata: Nada, esquece. Neji, você vem comigo até o parque?

Neji: Pra que?

Hinata: Neeeeeji, por favor! (cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva).

Neji: Está bem, com essa carinha você consegue o que quiser – deu um beijinho carinhoso na testa de Hinata, esta sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e soltou um gemido mudo, que ele não ouviu. – mas espere eu tomar banho

Pensamento do Neji: Ela fica linda com essa carinha xD **(Neji, safadinho, to sabendo!) **_(Ele falou sem malícia nenhuma, sério) _**(Como você tem tanta certeza?) **_(Por que eu escrevi essa fala ò.ó) _**(Ah, é xD)**

Hinata esperou Neji no corredor mesmo, mas logo...

Neji de dentro do quarto: Hinata, Hinata!

Hinata: Sim, Neji?

Neji: Vem aqui um pouco!

Hinata entrou no quarto e não conseguiu se segurar, sentou-se na cama rapidamente, era provocação demais. Neji, no quarto, só de toalha. **(tu apelou também né?) **_(Méritos a mim uahsuasua)_

Neji: Ta tudo bem Hinata? – perguntou Neji, ao ver ela praticamente cair sentada na cama do seu quarto. Ela abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não saiu nada. – Hinata! – Meu, para, agora foi demais. Ele sentou do lado dela e tocou seu rosto, como se pedisse silenciosamente se está tudo bem.

Hinata: Ne-Neji, só foi uma tontura, já passou!

Neji: Ainda bem, que susto! Hinata, você pode pedir pra uma das empregadas trazer minha calça jeans? Eu não quero ir de calção e acho melhor não sair de toalha lá fora não é? **(claaaro, você assim e sem camisa é exclusividade da Hinatinha!)**

Hinata: Hai, Neji nii-san.

Neji: E para de me chamar de nii-san, por favoooor xD

Hinata: tudo bem... er... Neji!

E saiu, ele estava apelando. Pediu a camareira à calça e quando entrou no quarto ele ainda estava de toalha, céus, é muita tentação. Saiu dali rápido e decidiu se trocar também.

Entrou no seu quarto e pegou uma calça jeans azul bem claro, quase branco. Ficou só de sutiã, estava escolhendo uma blusa quando...

Neji: Hinata, você ta ai? – E escancarou a porta. Vendo que Hinata estava sem blusa, só de sutiã.

Hinata: Neji! – colocou a camisa baby-look por cima de onde ela deveria estar.

Neji: Desculpa! – e fechou a porta. Agora foi o coração do menino pulara umas dez batidas de uma vez só **(Exageraaada...) **_(É PRA DAR ÊNFASE!) _**(Tah bom, calma!)**Isso não estava certo, definitivamente não estava **(meu cara, mas tu ta apelando mesmo!) **_(fazer o que? É a vida...)_

Logo Hinata saiu e Neji não pode deixar de observar o quão linda ela estava! Com uma baby-look azul marinho, igual ao cabelo e uma calça jeans clara quase igual aos olhos, usava um tênis branco.

Hinata: Vamos? – não conseguiu encarar o primo. Meu deus, o que ela ia fazer? Corou, só ao pensamento do que ia ser seu primeiro beijo e como ia ser. Achou que Neji nunca mais ia querer olhar na cara dela e se sentiu tão triste com isso.

Foram caminhando lado a lado e conversando até chegarem no parque e ao lado tinha uma pracinha.

Neji: Aqui ta sempre cheio, o que será que aconteceu?

Pensamentos de Hinata: O que elas fizeram?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ATRÁS DA MOITA

Ino: Chegaram!

TenTen: Ótima idéia usar o Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu para fazer aquele homem gritar que tinha pulgas espalhadas pelo parque Ino **(pulgas? Pulgas? PULGAS? Tu desce cada vez mais o nível hein?) **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata: Nem faço idéia, Neji-kun – sorriu falsa.

Neji: - se senta em um banco e Hinata ao lado, olha pra ela – o que você queria?

Então Hinata ficou com um joelho sobre o banco e uma perna no chão, ficando mais alta que o rapaz. Este a acompanhava com o olhar. Ela corou e se curvou, segurou a nuca de Neji e o beijou. Ele se espantou de começo, mas depois, para a surpresa de Hinata correspondeu ao beijo. Ficaram um bom tempo assim. Até que o ar faltou e pararam. Hinata se sentou ao lado de Neji, corada, com a cabeça abaixada.

Neji: Por quê?

Hinata: Eu fiz uma aposta com as garotas e perdi. Essa foi minha "prenda"

Neji: Só por isso? – olhou desolado para a garota. Esta virou o rosto pra Neji e o beijou de novo como resposta. Ele sorriu largamente e se beijaram, mais uma vez. Ela sabia que seu pai ia adorar saber que estava namorando com Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ATRÁS DA MOITA

Sakura: O que foi aquilo? OO

Ino: Eles devem estar namorando – se virou pra TenTen – Toca aqui! – estendeu a mão e a morena bateu nela **(vocês entenderam?) **_(Eles não são retardados Inner ¬¬) _**(Vai saber...)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata e Neji se levantaram e deram as mãos. Coraram um pouco e começaram a andar por Konoha ouvindo exclamações do tipo "que casal lindo, eles tem os mesmos olhos". Sabia que seu pai não iria se importar, alias, iria adorar ter Neji na família principal. E ela adoraria ver seu amado sem aquele selo na testa¹.

Chegaram em casa e contaram a Hiashi. Este ficou muito feliz e retirou o selo na hora. Resolveu que Neji e Hinata dormiriam no mesmo quarto, mas em camas separadas, claro, pois não havia mais lugares vagos na área da família principal, e não queria que Neji ficasse mais na área da família secundaria. **(O Hiashi é inocente né? o.O)**_ (pode crer que é u.u)_

De inicio eles ficaram meio assustados com essa idéia, mas, conforme as noites foram passando, eles descobriram que era beeem produtivo dormirem no mesmo quarto, afinal, eles eram jovens carregados de hormônios em ebulição! Eles acabaram juntando as camas, como Hiashi não entrava lá e pediram sigilo às empregadas, e dormiam juntos, aliás, não só dormiam... **(safada ¬¬)**

Passado algum tempo Hinata engravidou, quando ela já tinha 20 anos, afinal, eles tomavam cuidado na "hora". Então casaram. Agora tinham uma filhinha de 10 aninhos que já era uma ótima ninja, treinada pelo pai e pela mãe. Já controlava o byakugan bem. Logo, Hinata assumiu seu posto de líder do clã Hyuuga, junto com Neji.

Eles levaram uma grande lição com tudo isso, apostar faz bem! **(Olha o incentivo ao jogo!) **_(Ninguém falou em dinheiro) _**(É, mas começa assim) **_(Tudo bem... Não joguem a dinheiro ou a bens, jogue só por diversão e não exagerem, pois assim começa o vicio, ok?) _**(Isso aí!) **_(Agora se despede Inner que esse capitulo acabou!)_

**(Então ta, bai bai no kissus minna, até o próximo capitulo!)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹- o selo na realidade não pode ser retirado, mas eu achei que a fic ficaria melhor sem ele então retirei por conta própria, mas no anime isso não vai valer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To orgulhosa, essa série apostas ta saindo muito legal, gente! Adorei msmo!

Não é U.A! Eu coloquei calça jeans por que achei que ia ficar massa!

Mais uma coisa, essas fics se passam no mesmo período de tempo, o do começo, o final é só pra não acabar do nada e ficar a história meio aguada... tipo, o final da SasuNaru anterior seria quando eles começam a passear de mãos dadas pela rua, o resto é complemento, ok?

Deixem reviews, vocês não sabem como isso estimula um autor xD

Como, novamente, a Inner já se despediu, agora é minha vez!

Bai bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	3. 3ª Aposta: GaaLee

**(Em Negrito – Fala da minha Inner chata)**

_(Em Itálico – Fala dessa pessoa maravilhosa que sou eu ;P)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estava entardecendo em Suna e o time de Maito Gai, que fora realizar uma missão na vila, já estava nos quartos do hotel em que ficariam por uma semana. Neji e Lee dividiam um quarto enquanto TenTen e Gai tinham quartos individuais. Claro, eles acharam muito injusto, mas tiveram que aceitar **(Bom pra eles, dormir no mesmo quarto que o Gai deve ser barra pesada, e eles não iriam dividir o quarto com a TenTen, use o bom senso) **_(Já chegou:/)_

De repente, a porta do quarto de Neji e Lee se abre e TenTen entra. Os dois estavam sem camisa, tudo bem, normal. **(Neji e Lee sem camisa, normal? Garota de sorte ela...) **_(Mais que nós pelo menos)_** (Mais que nós, com certeza, muito mais! 'deprime') **_(Tudo bem, o Neji é meu na fic, ele vai aparecer sem camisa diretão )_** (Posso pedir uma coisa? Por que você citou que eles estavam sem camisa? Não muda nada pra fic mesmo...) **_(É que daí eu e você ficamos falando baboseiras e fazemos a fic parecer mais comprida, saca?) _**(Claro u.u)**.

TenTen: Alguém vai ter que ir jantar como o kazekage. Nossa missão é de proteger o kage nesses dias do festival e então, isso conta a noite também, quem jantar com ele vai fazer vigia no quarto à noite. **(conveniente isso, não acha?) **_(questão de oportunidade minha cara...)_

Neji: Eu não vou, to acabadão, não tenho dormido direito ultimamente u.u **(ele ta dormindo no quarto da Hinata né? Ero-Neji a todo vapor! uahsuahuahsua) **_(huhuhu verdade, mas Ero-Neji fica massa pacas mawauwmamuwuamua 'risada maligna')_

Lee: Eu não quero ir também, não, não. **(Não sabe o que ta perdendo, essa autora tem uma mente poluída do caramba, se você não for vai perder o Gaa-Chan n.n) **_(Até parece, eu ainda mando nessa birosca e ele vai, quer queira quer não)_

TenTen: Um de vocês tem que ir, eu vou com o Kankurou e Temari até o templo em que a cerimônia será feita para discutirmos como será feita a segurança... **(Isso TenTen, agora manda o Lee ir, use a autoridade feminina!) **_(E o que isso teria a ver com apostas?¬¬)_

**(Esqueci esse detalhe n.n)**

Neji: Vai você!

Lee: Eu não, vai você **(crianças...) **_(vai falando, senhorita adulta, sabe quantos anos você tem?) _**(Sei, mas eles não n.n) **_(Eu posso contar...) _**(Sua retardada, eu tenho a mesma idade que você, se você disser a minha idade, todo mundo vai saber a sua ¬¬) **_(Idade? Alguém falou em idade?) _**(n.n)**

Neji e Lee ficam discutindo um barulho até que ouvem um estrondo e um som de coisas metálicas indo ao chão. Olham na direção e viram um pergaminho desenrolado e várias armas no chão. TenTen separou 7.

Kunai

Shuriken

Senbon Agulhas

Fuuma Shuriken **(isso é grande sabia?) **_(não importa, é só pra dar um nome n.n)_

Aian Nakkuru

Kunai Curvada

Makabishi

TenTen: Okay, vamos decidir isso de um jeito diferente.

Neji: Como TenTen?

Ela não respondeu, foi até o resto das armas e dispôs em um circulo, colocando a kunai no meio.

TenTen: Isso vai funcionar como uma roleta. Casa um escolhe uma arma, quando a kunai parar na arma que alguém escolheu essa pessoa fica, a outra vai. Então senhores, façam suas apostas.

Neji: Aian Nakkuru

Lee: Shuriken

Gira a kunai: Fuuma Shuriken.

TenTen: de novo.

Neji: Senbon

Lee: Kunai Curvada

Gira a kunai: Aian Nakkuru.

Tenten: De novo!

Neji: Aff, Makabishi

Lee: Fuuma Shuriken

Gira a kunai: Makabishi!

Lee: NÃÃÃÃO **(isso era pra ser uma daquelas cenas dramáticas de filmes?) **_(era ) _**(não deu certo ¬¬) **_(buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T 'deprime')_

Neji: Vai logo Lee.

TenTen: Ele esta te esperando no escritório dele.

Lee: tah bom **(manhoso) **_(eu amo ele, pena que ele já é do Gaa-chan)_

Lee toma um banho e sai do hotel em direção ao escritório do kazekage meio emburrado. Chegando lá, bate na porta.

Gaara: Entre.

Lee: Kazekage-sama, eu vim para acompanhar o senhor em seu jantar.

Gaara: - aponta o moreno – Lee!

Lee: Eu mesmo! Sou o ninja de Konoha encarregado de sua segurança por essa noite.

Gaara: Tudo bem, mas vamos logo que estou morrendo de fome.

Lee: Hai!

Gaara sai de trás da mesa do kazekage e vai em direção a Lee, mas não viu que no meio do escritório jazia uma kunai, provavelmente caída do bolso de alguém que entrou ali aquele dia. Então, o kazekage pisou na kunai, e com o peso do ruivo girou um pouco e fez ele perder o equilíbrio. Lee que estava meio distraído olhando um quadro pendurado na parede não pode se defender quando o kazekage caiu por cima dele. **(que coisa clichê ¬¬) **_(mas fica kawaii ;D) _**(continua sendo clichê!) **_(continua sendo kawaii!)_

Olharam-se nos olhos por algum tempo, como se tivessem congelado, até que o kazekage se recompôs, levantou e foi saindo, sem dizer nada. Lee esperou um pouco, tentando descobrir o porque exatamente de seu coração ter pulado algumas batidas e agora estar totalmente descompassado. **(ele não sabe, por que eles nunca sabem? É tão óbvio!) **_(Vai saber, se bem que não deve ser tão fácil assim admitir que é gay né?) _**(Isso é verdade...)**

Apesar de mostrar segurança andando na frente, em um ritmo compassado, com passos firmes, Sabaku no Gaara estava com medo de cair. A cada passo sentia que suas pernas estavam moles e fazia um sacrifício incrível para que o moreno não percebesse. Não andava na frente por ser o kage ou coisa do gênero, mas para que o outro não visse o tom vermelho-sangue de sua face.

Lee: Kazekage-sama, aonde iremos comer?

Gaara: No restaurante que tem na saída da vila, você dever ter visto quando chegaram.

Sim, Lee lembrava do restaurante, este chamou-lhe muita atenção. Era quase vazio, as mesas lá dentro não possuíam pessoas que a usassem, provavelmente o kazekage não queria agitos naquela noite **(mau pro Lee) **_(é de outro agito que ele está falando, o agito que eles vão ter o Gaara vai estar beeeeem disposto) _**(perva) **_(obrigado )_

Chegaram no restaurante, ele tinha um leve cheiro de jasmim **(Bom Ar?) **_(Não, eles não passaram Bom Ar no restaurante, espera que você já descobre por que desse cheiro ¬¬)._

Lee já ia se sentar em uma das mesas quando Gaara puxou-o pela mão. Nem precisa dizer o quanto coraram, a intenção de Gaara era pegar o pulso de Lee, não a mão. **(Erro de cálculos n.n) **_(Nem sempre errar é ruim...). _Gaara logo subiu a mão para o pulso e voltou a puxar Lee para que este o seguisse. Quando Lee começou a segui-lo já podia soltar sua mão.

Chegaram no balcão, onde um homem de pele muito branca, igualmente aos cabelos, levemente amarelados, espetados pra cima **(cara moderno ele) **_(você já prestou atenção nos penteados do anime Naruto?São todos ultra modernos e impossíveis. Já viu alguém com o cabelo rosa? Ou verde) _**(Isso é...).**

Homem: Boa noite kazekage-sama! – fez uma reverencia.

Gaara: Boa noite Takyo-san, aquela mesa está vazia?

Takyo: Está sim!

Gaara: Então sirva-nos lá.

Takyo: Hai!

Lee não estava entendendo nada, quando sentiu seu pulso puxado novamente e o kazekage indo em direção a uma porta aberta na parte de trás do restaurante. Cruzaram a porta e deram de cara com um jardim muito lindo. Era cercado por um muro acinzentado que contrastava com as flores. Os pés de jasmins eram altos em cores brancas e vermelhas **(Isso explica muiiiiita coisa...)**, ocupavam todo o muro, faziam um quadrado, e no centro havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras.

Logo aquele rapaz do balcão, Takyo, chegou trazendo dois candelabros com lugares pra uma vela cada um. Seria necessário, pois era de noite e não tinha luzes naquele espaço. Logo atrás dele vinha um homem menor, com os cabelos inigualavelmete negros em corte reto. Vinha com pratos, talheres e guardanapos, ajeitou tudo na mesa e ficou ao lado, esperando os dois se sentarem. Gaara sentou-se em uma cadeira e Lee na outra **(seria mais interessante se eles sentassem na mesma cadeira, ou um no colo do outro O///////O) **_(depois eu que sou perva né OO?)_.

Gaara: muito obrigado Takyo-san, Kiasu-san!

Os dois acenam com a cabeça e vão embora. Lee fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Sente o cheiro de jasmins invadir-lhe as narinas. Abriu os olhos e viu Gaara concentrado no cardápio que havia sido deixado por Takyo.

Lee: Esse lugar é muito lindo kazekage-sama!

Gaara: É meu lugar preferido em Suna. E pelo amor de Deus Lee, me chame de Gaara.

Lee: Tudo bem kaze... Gaara – sorriu.

Gaara escolheu o que iria comer e Lee pediu o mesmo. Ficaram conversando o tempo todo. Quando saíram dali já eram praticamente amigos de infância **(amigos né? Sei...)**.

Foram para o apartamento do Kazekage, quando chegaram a porta, Gaara girou a chave,abriu a porta e olhou para Lee.

Gaara: Onegai Lee...

Lee: Na... - foi calado com um beijo ardente. Para total surpresa do kage, passado o susto inicial, Lee correspondeu ao beijo. Foram entrando no quarto. O beijo estava mais selvagem do que antes.

A coisa foi avançando. Avançando. Avançando.

Lee: Você tem certeza?

Gaara: uhun...

Um gemido de Gaara foi o suficiente. Tornaram-se um só. **(o Gaara é sempre o Uke nas suas fics né?) **_(fica mais bonitinho ele de Uke do que o Lee...)._

No outro dia, Lee voltou para o hotel de manhã, com as bochechas rosadas pelas lembranças da noite anterior.

Neji: Vigiou bem o quarto do kazekage?

Lee: Sim!

Ele não mentiu, ele vigiou muito bem o quarto, mas não necessariamente pelo lado de fora...

Eles assumiram a relação. Nos últimos tempos relações homossexuais se tornaram comuns e não foi tão difícil a aceitação dele. Lee passa muito mais tempo em Suna agora. Não necessário eu falar o por que, não é? **(Lindo final não?) **_(Inner...) _**(oi?) **_(dis xau pq acabou o cap...) _**(sééério? Que peeena... então ta, bai bai no kissus minna xD)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malz ai a demora gente!

Esse capitulo é especial pra FeH-Chan, pq eu prometi pra ela e por que ela que me iniciou na arte do GaaLee, eu e um monte de gente!

Bom povo, tah ai mais um capitulo. Eu sei que minha inner ta falando bastante, mas se vcs não gostam deixem reviews que eu paro de por ela na história.

Deixem reviews de qualquer maneira

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	4. 4ª Aposta: KankTen

**Em negrito – fala da Inner.**

_Em itálico – fala minha._

Sublinhado – eventual fala de personagem externo que o nome vai estar na frente.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

O meu time esta em uma missão em Suna, proteger o kazekage durante o festival. O Lee cuidaria da segurança dele a noite, eu estava cuidando da segurança para o festival, durante o dia o encarregado era o Gai e o Neji é um folgado que fica dormindo o tempo todo no hotel com a desculpa de que não anda dormindo bem. **(ERO-NEJI!) **_(Chegou...)_** (por que é a TenTen que ta narrando a história?) **_(vai ser só o primeiro parágrafo por que fica mais legal com ela falando, o resto eu vou narrar)_

A situação atual era que TenTen, Temari e Kankurou fizeram uma vistoria no lugar, discutiram como fariam a segurança no outro dia. Terminaram e foram a um tipo de restaurante/bar bem grande.

Temari: Que tal jogarmos roleta russa **(isso não é aquele que eles colocam uma bala na arma, rodam o tambor, sentam em circulo e vão atirando pra ver em quem pega?) **_(é) _**(OO)**

TenTen e Kankurou: OO

Kankurou: Você é louca Temari? Não quero morrer!

Temari: Mas não com arma! Duh ¬¬

Kankurou: como então?

Temari: Com isso!

Kankurou: E isso não é uma arma? É o que? Um urso de pelúcia? ¬¬

Então Temari destrava a arma e aponta pra Kankurou Aperta o gatilho **(my god T.T) **_(Ferrou Inner!) _**(é você que ta escrevendo! Òó) **_( A eh Oo) _**(você vai matar o Kankurou? T.T) **e de lá sai uma bandeirinha escrito LOSER _(obvio que não u.u)_**(mas eu você quer! –com a mão no coração –) **_(não seria má idéia...) _**(¬¬)**

Kankurou: TEMARI! Quer me matar do coração? –com a mão no coração– **(viu?)**

Temari e TenTen: -se rolando de rir – uashuahsuahsuasa

Kankurou: Sem graças ¬¬

TenTen: Temari, só em três não tem graça!

Temari: Hei! Vocês aí! – aponta um grupo de uns cinco homens conversando na rua.

Homem qualquer: Nós?

Temari: Vocês mesmo, venham aqui!

Outro Homem qualquer: pra que?

Temari: Venham jogar roleta russa com nós!

Outro Outro Homem qualquer: Ta louca? Nem pensar!

Temari: - saca a arma de mentira – Se não vierem morrem todos!

Todos os Homens qualquer: Ok, Ok, Calma, sem stress.

Andaram, os três ninjas na frente e o grupo de Homens qualquer atrás. **(conhece a palavra PLURAL?) **_(conheço, mas homens qualquer não é plural, por que é uma ironia pra tentar fazer a historia ficar mais engraçada n.n) _**(ainda bem que admite...) **_(o que?) _**(que tenta e não que faz u.u) **_( ¬¬)_

Entraram em um beco escuro, todos, exceto Temari é claro, estavam tremendo que nem vara-verde **(PLURAL òÓ)**. Entraram na casa mais pobre do local. Era mal iluminada e tinha coisas escritas nas paredes com algo vermelho que parecia sangue **(OO OO OO OO)**.

Temari: é aqui que eu venho quando quero meditar

Homem qualquer: - sussurra pra Kankurou – é aqui que ela medita? – barulho de balas e um grito.

Kankurou: nem quero imaginar o tipo de meditação que ela faz u.u

Temari: Sentem no circulo! – disse com uma voz macabra e apontando um circulo já desenhado no chão como se fosse em um ritual satânico (Hidan: Pláááááágio òó) **(calma tio Hidan OO) **_(Hidan, cala a boca e não enche o saco òó) _(Hidan: ta bom OO)

Kankurou: Temari, você ta me assustando!

Temari: - aparece do lado de Kankurou de repente com uma lanterna embaixo da cara, deixando uma aparência mais macabra do que a voz que ela estava usando – é a intenção, maninho! **(to com medo Mari!) **_(e daí?)_** (você não ta?) **_(eu não!) _**(¬¬ mentirosa!) **_(pense o que quiser, sua opinião não me importa!) _**(T.T)**

Homem qualquer: - sussurra para outro homem qualquer – ela me assusta!

Temari: Eu ouvi! – olha ameaçadoramente e com a voz ainda mais macabra

Homem qualquer: - morre –

Outro Homem qualquer: Godofredo! NÃÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃAÃÃAÃÃÃÃO!

Temari: Menos um pra incomodar.

Todos: OO – já sentados no circulo.

Temari: - senta no circulo e começa a atirar nas pessoas com a arma já destravada

Homem qualquer: como vamos saber se só tem uma bala ai?

Temari: Duvida de mim? – cara de psicopata assassina –

Homem qualquer: Eu? Eu não! Imagina! Por que duvidaria? n.n

Temari: é bom – mira em kankurou, que mesmo sabendo que a arma é de mentira fecha os olhos.

BANG

TenTen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Temari: Não grita! – TenTen olha e vê Kankurou com os olhos cerrados e uma expressão de medo no rosto – o barulho veio lá de fora!

TenTen: Que susto! **(preocupou? achou que o amorzinho ia morrer?) **_(Eu nunca mataria ele òó) _**(vindo de você eu não duvido nada!) **_(Ah, cala a boca vai òô)_

Temari mira em um homem qualquer ao lado de Kankurou e atira.

BANG

Homem qualquer: Fredeguncio! NÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃAÃÃAÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Temari: OPAAAA

Kankurou: TEMARI!

Temari: Arma errada oO

Todos: OO

Temari: Continuando – pega outra arma e mira em um homem qualquer que fecha os olhos com tamanha força que as pupilas estouram e ele é obrigado a olhar a arma **(de onde você tirou isso?) **_(Tom e Jerry n.n) _**(Isso é macabro) **_(eu to com humor negro hoje, não me enche òó) _**(OO calei a boca!) **_(ótimo n.n) _então sai da arma uma bandeirinha escrito LOSER.

Homem qualquer: UFA, e agora?

Temari: Agora eu te mato a paulada n.n

Homem qualquer: Ave Maria, Cheia de graça...

Temari: uahuhuhasuasuahsuahsa é brincadeira, como não decidimos o que fazer, de uma "prenda" a algum de nós e saia com esses homens do meu santuário!

TenTen: - para Kankurou – ISSO é um santuário oO?

Kankurou: Calma, eu te salvo n.n

TenTen: Meu herói n.n – faz uma carinha tão kawaii que faz Kankurou corar **(Kankurou, você cora com esse tipo de coisa?) **(Kankurou: Culpa dessa autora maluca! Olha os micos que ela me faz pagar!) _(Poa Kankurou! Já falei que to com humor negro e se não quiser terminar que nem o Fredeguncio e o Godofredo volta pra essa mea de fic! Cate!) _(Kankurou: Desceu o nível agora u.u) _(ÒÓ) _(Kankurou: e quem se importa né? n.n) **(to com medo, medo, medo –bate a cabeça na parede compulsivamente–) **_(Bata a cabeça, perca sangue e morra de uma vez! Òó) _**(OO – pega telefone e disca – é do exorcista? Quanto custa pra tirar o satã do corpo que eu ocupo? – bzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzz – O QUÊ? TUDO ISSO? Pode ficar Satã, chá, café, água, refrigerante... aceita alguma coisa?) **(Satã: Er... BeM, PoDe – hic - SeR UmA –hic- CaChAcInHa?)

Homem qualquer que recebeu a bandeirinha de loser e ganhou **(quase nada contraditório...): **Você aí, o maquiado!

Kankurou: Eu?

Homem qualquer que recebeu a bandeirinha de loser e ganhou: claro ¬¬, a prenda é você beijar a psicopata!

Temari: Quem é psicopata? Òó

Kankurou: Ela é minha irmã!

Homem qualquer que recebeu a bandeirinha de loser e ganhou: Anhé?

Kankurou: Sim u.u

Homem qualquer que recebeu a bandeirinha de loser e ganhou: Então beija a garota Mickey Mouse **(isso você copiou!) **_(não nego que vi algo parecido em outra fic, sobre a TenTen ser a Minnie... qualquer coisa se o autor se sentir encomodado ele pode falar comigo que eu mudo! Beleza senhor autor?) _**(o Satã foi embora?) **_(Não, ele bebeu tanto que dormiu! E também meu humor mudou um pouco, já que é outro dia e eu só to terminando de digitar a fic!) _**(Que beleza!) **_(Eu falei que ele mudou UM POUCO! Òó) _**(OO)**

Kankurou: Beijar ela? Fácil – então Kankurou agarra a cintura de TenTen e da um beijo cinematográfico nela que fica super corada. **(simples assim? Que tosco u.u) **_(Você reparou no quanto de espaço da fic e do tempo de leitura desse pobres leitores nós tiramos com as merdas que falamos? Se eu fica enrolando mais já era!) _**(Se tu diz...)**

Temari: Agora, vocês três _(não esqueça que dois morreram) _vão embora daqui logo! Vaza! Desinfeta! Some! – Os três Homem qualquer saem correndo.

Kankurou: - se levanta e olha pra Temari – Tudo isso só pra isso??????????????

Temari: Meu objetivo eu alcancei...

Kankurou: Que objetivo? oO

Temari: - empurra Kankurou pra cima de TenTen que ainda estava sentada fazendo eles se beijarem novamente – Desencalhar o maninho xD

Kankurou: - levanta a cabeça descolando os seus lábios dos de TenTen – Uhn?

TenTen: E você conseguiu – sorri e puxa Kankurou, dando outro beijo nele – **(só isso? Toda essa enrolação pra ISSO???????????????) **_(Satã incorporou de novo! Meu humor negro voltou! – saltita de felicidade – agora eu possa xingar a Inner decentemente!) _**(-oferece cachaça com sonifero pro Satã, ele bebe e dorme de novo- hehe, será mesmo??????) **_(Ops, pelo menos o capitulo acabou! Se despede logo e vai embora que mesmo sem o Satã eu to de mau humor u.u) _**(Eu vou só por que você pediu com jeitinho ¬¬ Bai Bai no Kissus Minna! Até o próximo capitulo!)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dessa vez demorou bem mais, mas eu consegui postar...

Nossa, eu e a Inner falamos tanto dessa vez que eu nem vou falar muito aqui n.n

Só vou pedir os reviews de sempre

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	5. 5ª Aposta: SasoDei

Der repente a porta do esconderijo da Akatsuki é escancarada **(dês de quando você narra suas fics assim oO?) **_(Dês de quando eu quis òó) _**(ta de mau humor de novo?) **_(Não, você me faz ficar assim u.u) _**(Bom saber n.n) **_(começou cedo hoje ¬¬)_ e entra um Kisame com uma caixa enorme nas mãos.

Líder: O que é isso???????????

Kisame: Um joguinho...

Itachi: De novo com esses joguinhos? Da ultima vez aquele jogo de Roleta que você trouxe...

Sasori: Nem quero lembrar...

Hidan: Saiba que é contra a minha religião jogar jogos de azar e...

Deidara: Mentiroso, eu achei um monte de bilhetes de apostas em baixo do seu colchão ¬¬

Hidan: hehehe n.n

Sasori: Quando você olhou em baixo do colchão do Hidan? òó

Deidara: Ta com ciúmes Sasori-Danna?

Sasori: Eu... Claro que não! Hunf ¬¬ **(já explicitou assim, descaradamente?) **_(Aham, se não vai ficar muito sem nexo o final...)_

Deidara: eu também te amo, Danna! n.n – se agarra no pescoço de Sasori

Sasori: Deidara! – fica vermelhinho **(-hemorragia nasal-) **_(você tem hemorragia só com o Sasori corando?) _**(imagine a cena) **_(-hemorragia nasal-) _**(viu? Não precisa ser uma cena pervertida pra acontecer isso n.n)**

Kisame: Da para os dois pombinhos pararem?

Kakuzu: Que jogo é esse afinal? Vamos joga a dinheiro? –sussurra no ouvido de Kisame – é viciado? Que tal uma parceria?

Itachi: Não vamos jogar a dinheiro òó

Zetsu A: Por que não? **(Zetsu A?) **_(Ele tem dupla personalidade, saca? A e B) _**(como você é original ¬¬)**

Itachi: er... bem... eu já gastei todo o meu salário n/.\n– fica vermelho (Itachi: o que????????? Sua autora maluca, como você tem coragem de fazer Uchiha Itachi, fodão dos fodões, o cara mais lindo e gostoso do anime, mais cobiçado pelas mulheres do que o Sasuke, assassino sanguinário corar?) _(quase não se acha ele...) _**(é verdade, ele é muito modesto, não?) **(Itachi: O que vocês disseram? Òó) _(Inner, ele acha que assusta a gente...) _**(verdade, eu odeio isso) **_(eu também... – as duas andam ameaçadoramente pra cima de Itachi -) _(Itachi: Mamãe... óò) 

Líder: Que salário se eu não te pago?

Itachi: De uns bicos que eu fiz por ai, enquanto eu não pego o garoto Kyuubi, eu tenho que sobreviver **(Você viu pra onde o Itachi foi?) **_(Não, por quê?)_ **(aquele patife, eu paguei adiantado pra ele ser meu saco de pancadas de segunda a sábado!) **_(não vi não, mas por curiosidade, e nos domingos?) _**(Eu jogo poker com o Satã, daí liberei ele n.n) **(Satã: E –hic- Ai mEnInAS –hic- TuDo CeRtO cOm vOcÊs?) **(nós não temos cachaça aqui ¬¬) **(Satã: DrO-hic-Ga óò)

Kisame: Esse é o jogo dos cavalinhos!

Itachi: O QUE? OO

Hidan: Ce ta bem Kisame? oO

Kakuzu: Se me pagar bem te indico um médico...

Deidara: Cavalinho .

Sasori: Só dá louco nessa merda ¬¬

Líder: Ainda bem que eu não pago ele, senão tava demitido u.u

Zetsu A e B: realmente ele não ta bem...

Orochimaru: Brincar de cavalinho! Eu adoro n.n

Todos: Orochimaru? oO

Orochimaru: Credo, que energia negativa! Vou embora daqui! Sasuke-chaaaaaaaaan!

Itachi: Lá se vai o nome da família por água a baixou.u

Kisame: Clama Itachi... Tudo tem uma razão!

Itachi: Pescoço não brota òó

Kisame: essa é velha em Itachi???????? n.n

Itachi: Cala a boca!

Kisame: bom, o jogo é o seguinte, tem um monte de carvalhinhos em um pau **(putz ¬¬) **

Itachi: credo OO

Hidan: definitivamente você não esta bem!

Kakuzu: Dês de que eu ganhe dinheiro eu ignoro isso...

Deidara: Apelou agora...

Sasori: Eu acho que me demito ¬¬

Líder: eu vou junto com você Sas--recebe olhar mortal de Deidara- ou não...

Zetsu A e B: Isso vai me render umas três consultas a mais na psicóloga u.u

Orochimaru: Cavalinhos e paus... eu vou voltar pra akatsuki

Todos: ¬¬

Orochimaru: Affff ¬¬ Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan!

Itachi: tem como desonrar mais o sobrenome Uchiha?

Orochimaru: Sasu-chan, se veste de Neko Maid pra mim de novo? .

Itachi: eu tenho que abrir a boca ¬¬

Kisame: Voltando ¬¬ o pau é em forma de parafuso e os cavalos estão presos em rosquinhas que podem subir e descer...

Itachi: OO

Hidan: OO

Kakuzu: OO

Deidara: OO

Sasori: OO

Líder: OO

Zetsu A e B: OO

Orochimaru: .

Kisame: Então você gira ela pro lado que sobe, e as pessoas apostam, o cavalo que chegar primeiro ao limite que deve subir é o ganhador. Vão jogar?

Itachi: Não...

Hidan: Isso é muito gay cara, nem pensar!

Kakuzu: só se me pagar bem!

Deidara: Não sou tão gay assim!

Sasori: Você é gay?

Líder: Não tinha percebido não?

Zetsu A e B: Não! Psicóloga é muito caro! Se eu jogar isso é três consultas a mais!

Orochimaru: Eu jogo!

Kisame: -começa a liberar uma quantidade incalculável de chakra e ergue a Samehada-

Itachi: Posso reconsiderar...

Hidan: Afinal não custa nada...

Kakuzu: Dinheiro não é tudo... –sussurra– mentira...

Deidara: Não é tão mal assim...

Sasori: Minhas férias podem esperar...

Líder: é verdade, eu posso esperar pra sair de férias com o Saso—olhar mortal de Deidara, de novo-

Zetsu A e B: Eu posso mentir pra psicóloga...

Kisame: - passa uma listinha – escolham seus números.

Itachi: Preto – 66 **(66 é uma apologia ao numero do demônio, tipo 666, 66 também é muito usado)**

Hidan: Branco – 33 **(33 é uma apologia a Jesus, ressuscitou no 3 dia, daí a burra da autora resolveu repetir o numero pra ficar religioso que nem o Hidan, que ridículo ¬¬)**

Kakuzu: Verde - 56 **(verde é uma apologia a dinheiro, 56 não tem nada a ver com nada)**

Deidara: Amarelo – 77 **(Amarelo é pelos seus cabelos, 77 também não tem nada a ver)**

Sasori: Vermelho 85 – **(Vermelho também é pelo cabelo e 85 também não tem nada a ver... Sasori e Deidara realmente combinam .)**

Líder: **Laranja – 69 (nada tem a ver, ele não tem nada em especial por que ele só é meu amado YonYon-chan na minha imaginação, na fic ele ainda é só o líder...)**

Zetsu A e B: Marrom – 71 **(mais por que ele se transforma em árvore, mas sem nenhum motivo especial...)**

Orochimaru: Cor-De-Rosa – 24 **(preciso dizer alguma coisa? Pra quem não sabe, 24 é o numero do veado no jogo do bicho u.u)**

Kisame roda a os cavalinhos, as roscas giram e começam a subir no pau em forma de parafuso **(realmente, isso está muito gay) **_(eu me mato, fechou direitinho uahsuashua) _**(realmente, se mate ¬¬)**

E no final deu Cor-De-Rosa 24! Exatamente! Orochimaru ganhou!

Kisame: Epa! Espera ai! Nós não apostamos nada x.x

Orochimaru: Eu tenho uma idéia, eu peço o que eu quiser pra um de vocês!

Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Orochimaru: Então passem todo o dinheiro que vocês tem no bolso, quem não tiver nada vai ser meu escravo pelo resto da vida òó

Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! **(tão todos duros u.u) **_(isso era uma frase de duplo sentido?) _**(duplo sentido? Aonde?) **_(depois eu sou baka ¬¬)_

Orochimaru: vocês decidem o que vocês querem...

Líder: a primeira opção e ninguém chiam òó

Itachi: até parece que alguém ia chiar, ninguém aqui tem dinheiro u.u

Sasori: Peça logo Orochimaru! O que você quer?

Orochimaru: Ruivinho, você é muito kawaii sabia? –olhar de ódio de Deidara– E você também loirinho n.n vocês dois vão se beijar

Sasori: Eu e ele?

Deidara: O//////O na frente de todo mundo?

Sasori: Koi baka ¬¬ tem vergonha

Agora, eu explico a reação geral de todos: OO KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI??????

Sasori: vocês não sabiam não?

Líder: OO que rolava um clima sim, mas que vocês namoravam não!

Deidara: O/////////////////O

Orochimaru: e cadê o meu beijo yaoi?

Sasori agarra a cintura de deidara e deita ele no maior estilo Hollywood e da aquele beijão nele.

Depois disso lamento informar que Orochimaru morreu por perda de sangue **(lê-se hemorragia nasal grande demais n.n)**

Deidara: O///////O

Outro beijo, param pra tomar ar

Outro beijo, param pra tomar ar

Outro beijo, param pra tomar ar

Outro beijo, param pra tomar ar

Akatsukis: Chega òó

Sasori: Deidara, vamos pro quarto!

Deidara: Quarto?

Sasori: essa coisa de cavalinho, pau, parafuso... você sabe né?

Deidara: O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sim, esse capitulo foi ridículo

O casal SasoDei merece muito mais

Fico meio comédia, sei lá, meu senso de humor é deprimente

Eu realmente quero opiniões sobre esse cap por reviews, e também que respondam uma ergunta

Eu tava sem par pro Itachi e uma amiga me indicou o Tobi... o que vocês acham???

Respondam onegaaaaai, é de vital importância!

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


	6. 6ª Aposta: ShinoKiba

** Em Negrito - Fala da minha Inner**

_Em Itálico - Fala minha mesmo  
_

_Sublinhado - Fala de outros personagens cujo os nomes estarão na frente_

* * *

Kiba: Em que você aposta?

Shino: Eu aposto no Gustavo!

Kiba: O Reginaldo vai ganhar, com certeza!

E era assim, que dois rapazes jovens e cheios de vitalidade passavam suas férias, assistindo uma corrida de lesmas pela televisão **(-.- eu me nego a comentar alguma coisa) **

Carinha da TV: Então, chegamos ao fim da corrida dos 1m raso de lesmas, a corrida durou exatamente 13 horas, 58 minutos, 7 segundos e 9 milésimos! O vencedor foi Gustavo! **(você teve a capacidade mental de por o nome de uma LESMA de Gustavo??) **_(eu sou foda –faz um V com os dedos) _**(sim, você é foda ¬¬ super!) **_(eu sei, eu sei...) _**(putz u.ú)**

Shino: Eu falei que o Gustavo ia ganhar!!!

Kiba: Como que pode? Em todas as 98 corridas que nós assistimos você acertou o ganhador **(noventa e oito... noventa e oito... NOVENTA E OITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **_(cê ta bem?) _**(cadê meu remédio? X.x)**

Shino: Convenhamos Kiba, eu conheço muito mais de insetos do que você, seria ilógico eu perder. **(cara, você é esperto -.-)**

Kiba: Mas como você faz pra analisar as lesmas, elas são tão iguais... **(me abstenho de comentários, você se superou dessa vez)**

Shino: Eu tenho olhos pra essas coisas **(olhos que eu nunca vi...) **_(você quer ver?) _**(não) **_(por que?) _**(simples, por que eu não quero) **_(se você diz...)_

Kiba: olhos né? sei... Vamos fazer o que agora?

Shino: No canal 24 **(sugestiiiiiivo...) **ta passando uma corrida de tartarugas agora **(-morre-) **_(-ressuscita Inner-) _**(-morre-) **_(-ressuscita inner-)_**(-morre-) **_(-ressuscita inner-)_**(-morre-) **_(-ressuscita inner-)_**(-morre-) **_(-ressuscita inner-)_**(-morre-) **_(ta, ta, agora chega ¬¬ -ressuscita Inner-)_** (as vezes você me assusta oO)**

Kiba: Ótima idéia! **(Kiba, eu gostava de você... mas tu é muito burro homen!) **_(contente-se, pelo menos ele é gostoso...) _**(é?) **_(é Oo)_

Shino: Vamos apostar de novo? O jogo de apostas fica totalmente sem graça se não tiver realmente uma aposta. A regra diz que se deve apostar algo, siga as regras Kiba! **(ignoro essa fala, não quero comentar)**

Kiba: Vamos apostar o que?

Shino: Quem ganhar escolhe algo para o outro fazer, ok?

Kiba: Ok...

Shino: Eu vou apostar no Donatello

Kiba: Eu no Michelangelo! **(isso não são nome das tartarugas ninjas?) **_(são...) _**(nossa, como você é original --) **_(valeu xD)_

E se inicia a corrida no sugestivo canal 24! A corrida é emocionante, Donatello está na dianteira, mas espere, espere, Michelangelo passou na sua frente, agora Donatello aperta o passo e retoma o primeiro lugar! Os outros concorrentes ficam comendo oeira ncom a velocidade desses dois! Esses foram os emocionantes primeiros 5 centímetros! **(o céus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?)**

5 horas, 12 minutos, 17 segundos e 92 milésimos depois a corrida acaba, com Donatello na liderança.

Kiba: Você ganhou de novo, o que vai querer que eu faça?

Shino: -passa um brilho pelos óculos e um sorriso indecifrável- **(milagre, Deus, isso é um aviso pra mim ainda ter esperanças?) **(Deus: Não) **(T.T)**

Kiba: Shino? Você ta bem? **(ele também achou estranho!)**

Shino: Lembra aquele conjunto, calça e jaqueta Jeans, que você foi naquela festa de fim de ano? _(xDDDD)_

Kiba: Sim, aquele super apertado?

Shino: Isso, ele mesmo. Quero que você o coloque e venha comigo. **(KYAAAAAAAAAAAA º,,º ERO-SHINO)**

Kiba: Hã? Pra que? – podia se notar que o Inuzuka estava muito, muito vermelho mesmo!

Shino: Você já vai saber... **(º,,º)**

Então, Kiba foi para o seu quarto se trocar. **(observação, eles estavam na casa do Kiba, Mari no baka esqueceu de mencionar ¬¬)**_(você é má T.T) _**(wuamwuamwuamau)**

Shino o esperava na sala, sentado no sofá, que era de frente para a porta do quarto do amigo **(amigo né? sei...) **quando este saiu, não dava mais pra ver as marcas vermelha em sua bochechas, pois estas se confundiam com a tonalidade da cor de sua pele. **(falou bonito agora) **_(hehe) _Ele usava uma calça jeans apertada, que marcava bem, dos tornozelos até... bem... **(fala agora xD) **no espaço em que a calça ocupava **(não conseguiu né?) **_(cala a boca ò///ó) _e uma jaqueta Jeans também apertada nos braço se tronco, o que marcava muito bem seus músculos do braço **(bíceps, sua sem cultura \o/) **e tórax definidos **(my God .) **_(eu disse que ele era gostoso u.ú)_

Apesar de não ser perceptível por causa do rosto totalmente encoberto **(odiei isso na Shippudden, esconderam completamente o rosto do Shino ú.ù)** Shino sentiu a face esquentar e corou, só não sabia por que. **(eles nunca sabem, já percebeu?) **_(sim, eles são pobres almas inocentes que só vão despertar os desejos depois de um acidental primeiro beijo...) _**(isso foi um spoiler?) **_(creio que não...) _**(então pra que você falou isso?) **_(pra eles pensarem que foi um spoiler e depois se surpreenderem) _**(você ta ligada que acabou de contar o seu plano pra todo mundo?) **_(x.x")_

Kiba: er... Bem... E agora?

Shino: Vem comigo

Kiba: Pra onde Shino? T.T

Shino: Anda logo òó

Kiba: OO –pensando– o Shino nunca fica brabo, o que será que aconteceu? **(hormônios meu filho...) **_(Depois de te ver nessa roupitcha qualquer um fica nervoso... º,,º)_

Saíram andando da casa do Inuzuka. **(cadê o Akamaru?) **_(saiu voando agorinha, não viu ele passar na tua frente?) _**(engraçadinha ¬¬ mas sério, cadê ele?) **_(ta no pet shop, ele tem um encontro) _**(com quem?) **_(com o Pakkun ¬¬) _**(Akamaru e Pakkun são yaois? o.O) **_(eu tava brincando -.- ele tem um encontro com uma cadelinha ¬¬) _**(ah, sóóóóh)**

Com aquela roupa Kiba atraia olharas das garotas, que pareiam ter gostado do garoto daquele jeito **(alguém não gostaria?) **_(Eu não gosto!) _**(Não?) **_(Não, preferia ele sem nada xD_**Ero-Mari OO tu me assusta, com essa carinha de inocente)**_ (hehehe você não me conhece)_** (eu vivi 12 anos dentro de você, não diga que eu não te conheço o/)**_ (você não sabe o que se passa nas profundezas mais escuras de minha mente uwamwuamwumawu -risada maléfica-)_**(OO) **mas fato que estranhamente incomodava o Aburame que andava ao seu lado. **(estranhamente, né? tenho pena desses pobres inocentes...) **_(somos duas)_

Kiba: Shino, aonde que nós estamos indo? Por que eu tive que vir com essa roupa?

Shino: -brilho passando pelos óculos de novo **(OO) **_(XD)- _Nós estamos indo para aquela praça abandonada, sabe? Atrás da academia?

Kiba: Sei, mas por que estamos indo lá?

Shino: Eu fui pra sua casa por aquele caminho e vi uma coisa bem interessante, mas não quis me meter no assunto

Kiba??? – olhou para Shino confuso, desviando sua atenção do caminho.

Shino: Cuidado! – Kiba continuava andando, tentando entender o que Shino havia dito **(burro -.-) **_(gostoso o/) _**(ero-mari o.o) **e não prestava atenção por onde andava, nem que vinha uma bicicleta em sua direção. Shino, que havia visto a bicicleta, puxou Kiba pela mão e a bicicleta passou a poucos centímetros do garoto. Kiba estava estático. Tinha se assustado. Nem se deu conta que Shino ainda segurava sua mão, nem Shino se deu conta, só olhava pra Kiba, que não se movia e tinha os olhos arregalados.

Alguém (lê-se algumas garotas): MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . **(observação, nem eu nem a Mari sabemos o que quer dizer moe, mas no anime Ouran High School Host Club quando as meninas viam as cenas yaoi gritavam isso) **_(e eu achei que esse grito ia ficar legal pra fazer eles se ligarem –olha lá em baixo-)_

Esse grito fez Shino e Kiba se virarem para o grupo de garotas que os olhava com estrelinhas nos olhos, só então, se deram conta que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, logo se soltaram, ambos muito vermelhos **(que coisa mais clichê ¬¬) **_(foda-se é kawaii \o/)_

Continuaram andando, não trocaram mais palavras depois do grito das garotas **(depois do grito?) **_(não sabia como colocar T.T) _**(baka ¬¬) **até que chegaram a praça abandonada.

Kiba: o que você quer que eu faça?

Shino: -aponta pra uma arvora- tira ele de lá!

Kiba: -olha em direção a árvore- fala sério -.-

Explicando a situação, Kiba tinha que salvar um gatinho que estava em cima do galho da árvore, seria fácil para um ninja habilidoso como ele, se não fossem as roupas super apertadas que impossibilitavam seus movimentos, ou seja, isso foi premeditado **(Shino é inteligente!) **_(sim, ele é!)_

Kiba começou a subir na árvore, com uma dificuldade imensa, pois com aquelas roupas era quase impossível erguer pernas e braços **(isso pode ser interpretado em duplo sentido, sabe?) **para poder se agarrar nos galhos e subir até onde o gatinho estava _(feliz agora?) _**(não, queria o outro sentido ù.ú) **_(depois eu é que sou ero, né?) _**(falou a senhorita pura e inocente ¬¬)**

Quando conseguiu alcançar, depois de muito esforço, o galho em que o gato estava gritou lá pra baixo.

Kiba: você me paga!

Por estar no alto da árvore não viu, mas Shino deu um sorriso. **(outro milagre, Deus, dessa vez é pra mim ter esperanças?) **(Deus: Sim) **(sério?) **(Deus: Não u.u) **(T.T) **(Deus: owned ò.ó/) _(eu vou ter que rezar muito essa noite ó.ò)_

Quando estava quase alcançando o gatinho, Kiba escorregou e caiu, batendo no chão com muita força.

Kiba: Itaiiiiii

Shino: Kiba! – ficou com uma sensação horrível no peito **(culpa?) **_(medo por que gosta dele?) _**(os dois?)**

Shino foi até Kiba, que estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas nas árvores.

Shino: Você está bem?

Kiba: Sim, mas acho que torci o tornozelo.

Nisso, o gatinho pulou da arvore e saiu andando.

Kiba: ele podia descer sozinho?

Shino: Claro! Senão eu não tinha deixado ele aí antes de ir na sua casa! Ele está sempre aqui quando eu passo, já vi ele descer da árvore varias vezes!

Kiba: Shino... eu... te... MATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se jogou pra cima do outro com o intuito de esgana-lo mas o pé machucado doeu e só o que ele conseguiu foi cair por cima do outro. **(clichê de novo ¬¬) **_(kawaii de novo \o/)_

Os rostos próximo demais, os rostos rubros, os olhos arregalados **(mas os do Shino não dava pra saber) **_(cala a boca ù.ú)_

Kiba se levantou rapidamente, pelo menos tentou, pois caiu por cima do Aburame de novo **(que burro ¬¬) **_(é o desespero...)_.

Shino: Er... Kiba... Você não consegue se levantar?

Kiba: Não... E fique claro que é por sua culpa!

Shino: Desculpe

Kiba: Er... Tudo bem...

Shino: Precisamos sair daqui

Kiba: Mas como?

Shino: Você não pode andar... então, só tem um jeito...

Kiba: qual? **(ele não se toca?) **_(uma hora ele descobre)_**(é tu que escreve, faz ele descobrir sua burra) **_(ta, ta, espera...) _Você não pretende... _(tah bom assim?????) _**(ótimo o/)**

Shino: Claro! Vamos por essa rua de baixo, ninguém vai ver!

Kiba: Eu não sei...

Shino: Você não está em condições de discutir ¬¬ **(o Shino ta diferente...) **_(é o amoooooooooooor, que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiiiiiiim, me faz só pensar em você, esquecer de mim...) _**(ta bom, ta bom, eu entendi, chega x.x" –tapando os ouvidos-) **

Shino se levanta e pega um Kiba extremamente corado no colo. O coração do Inuzuka palpitava rápida e descompassadamente, sentia o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo, queria sair dali e ao mesmo tempo queria ter o conforto que estar naqueles braços lhe passava **(OO você sabe escrever assim?) **_(quando eu quero) _**(ficou bonita essa parte) **_(elogio por parte da Inner? Essa é nova...)_

Andaram até a casa de Kiba e Shino abriu a porta, ainda carregando o outro **(isso me traz a sensação de um casal em lua-de-mel...) **_(era a intenção) _**(ah...)**

Adentrou na casa. Andou até a sala e quando chegou perto do sofá, desafortunadamente, pisou em um brinquedinho de Akamaru e caiu sobre o sofá e sobre o Inuzuka, colando seus lábios em um beijo acidental **(tu não disse que não ia ter beijo acidental?) **_(e você acreditou?) _**(Er.. eu não n.n") **_(sei ¬¬)_

Os lábios ficaram um certo tempo juntos, porem, imóveis. Até passado o choque inicial, então, Shino levantou um pouco o rosto, mas seu coração estava rápido demais. Decidiu por entregar-se aos seus desejos e novamente tomou os lábios do Inuzuka, se preparando para ser empurrado e quizás esbofeteado por ele **(ta se superando senhorita Mariana...) **_(quando eu quero eu faço coisas decentes) _**(então seu problema é de vontade mesmo? -.-") **_(¬¬)_

Ao contrario do que pensou que aconteceria, teve seu beijo retribuído. Algo mutuo. Repentino? Não, definitivamente. Só um pouco atrasado.

Se separaram.

Kiba: Isso está certo?

Shino: Não me parece errado.

Kiba: isso não foge das regras?

Shino: Que regras?

Um sorriso maroto se desenhou nos lábios de Kiba. Talvez ele fosse o único que conseguisse fazer aquela pessoa se esquecer das regras e isso não desperdiçaria.

Selaram novamente os lábios em um novo beijo. O primeiro de muitos.

* * *

Tah beleza, eu sei que demorou.

Sim, eu sei que demorou um pouco...

TAH BOM, EU SEI QUE DEMOROU MUITO T.T

Não me culpem

Eu sei que não é um casal que muita gente gosta, mas por favor, se ler o capitulo deixe reviews

Mesmo pra dizer que odiou o/

* * *

Agora, a novidade

Eu começarei a responder as reviews

Então, aqui vão eles:

**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **

Mari: O básico joguinho duplo sentido

Inner: E a autora bem pouco perva...

Mari: Isso não vem ao caso òó

Inner: Quanto ao Tobi, não se preocupe, você conhecerá ele o/

Mari: e vai gostar, ele será o par do Itachi mesmo...

Vlw a review... bjão ;

**FeH-Chan: **

Mari: Sim, minha mente super perva me permitiu esse joguinho ;D

Inner: e não se preocupe com a criatividade, tu acha que essa coisa que se intitula autora tem alguma? o.O

Mari: CALA A BOCA ÒÓ

Valeu pela review Feh

bjOOOs

**Uchiha giza:**

Mari: Viu Inner, ela disse que ficou dez!

Inner: é mentira ¬¬

Mari: Não duvide dos leitores! Bem, eu tento por Tio Purpurina de novo, só não garanto nada.

Inner: E o Tobi será par do Itachi sim o/

Vlw pela review Giza o/

BjOs

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Mari: Sim, Tio Orochi ser foda ;D

Inner: E bem, você não pode ser o par do Itachi, pq senão teria fila de pessoas querendo tbm... Vai ser o Tobi mesmo.

Valeus a review

Bjoooo

**RaH Mustang**

Mari: Imagine, ninguém levou pra malicia... aauhsuahsuahsua

Inner: E sim, o Orochi gay é tuuuuuudo º-º

Mari: A continuação ta aqui

Inner: Jura? Acho que ela não percebeu...

Mari: Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca \o/

Brigadu do review

BjOoOs

**falso-alibi:**

Mari: Sim, elas são o/

Inner: E são praticas tbm, o que ajuda muito a mente debilitada da autora

Mari: com essa inner eu acho que viro emo... Não, não viro emo não XD

Thanks a review

Bjooooo ;

**Hyuuga Luh-Chan**

Mari: Sim. º-º Jogo muy gay o/

Inner: Realmente, akatsuki é uma piada :D

Líder: Hey òó

Mari: Não chia!

Líder: caim, caim T.T

Vlwsão a review

Bjus ;


	7. 7ª Aposta: ItaSai

**Em negrito – fala da Inner.**

_Em itálico – fala minha._

Sublinhado – eventual fala de personagem externo que o nome vai estar na frente.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sai: Você não era um traidor?

Itachi: Era.

Sai: Um assassino?

Itachi: Era.

Sai: Então por que diabos você ta no meio de Konoha com todo mundo te olhando e enchendo o MEU saco????????????? **(uma boa pergunta õ.Ô) **_(Meu, tu já chego foi? Tipo, tu não pode dormir não?) _**(e perder a chance de te encher até o fim? NUNCA!!) **_(eu colei bubaloo acilouco no pé da cruz, fala sério ¬¬)_

Itachi: Por que a autora me ama e me inocentou, agora eu sou uma pessoa amada da vila de Konoha _(a parte que a autora ama ele é mentira ¬¬) _**(então qual é o propósito disso?) **_(ele ficar com o Sai, talvez? ¬¬) _**(faz sentido...) **_(-.-"")_

Sai: Eu odeio essa autora então o/ _(HEYYYYYYY ò.ó) _**(calma Sai... ela escreveu darklemon teu com o Uchiha mais velho e ainda tem mais pela frente, tem muito dark e lemon nos planos dela... então acho que é melhor tu ficar quietinho por que senão a coisa fica meio feia pro teu lado) **(Itachi: Darklemon é? –sorriso malicioso) (Sai: nããããããão i.i por que eu????) _(prefere a Sakura?)___(Sai: Itachi, eu te amo o/) (Itachi: è.é) **(isso aqui ta virando zona, cadê a fanfic?) **_(gomen, esqueci i.i) _**(céus -.-")**

Itachi: problema é teu ¬¬

Sai: Posso saber uma coisa?

Itachi: O que?

Sai: por que o MEU saco? Por que o MEU?

Itachi: Por que eu gosto do TEU saco è.é **(nosebleed profundo) **_(nosebleed profundo) _(Enfermeiro gostoso pra dar ibop na fanfic: elas tão com falta de sangue, põe elas na maca –bando de machão gostoso entra segurando uma maca e põe Mari e Inner nela e saem) (Narrador alternativo: Depois dessa, se essa fic não der ibop... não sei não...)

Sai: Me abstenho de comentários ¬¬ **(hey, essa fala é minha!) **_(-chegando agora do hospital- Que rápido que tu veio O.O) _**(Me abstenho de comentários ¬¬)**

Itachi: ... **(tu não quer por duas fala do Sai seguida e tua imaginação limitada não te permite pensar em algo pra ele falar, certo?) **_(sim i.i) _**(disfarça pelo menos porra, não me faça me sentir humilhada por ser tua inner!) **_(pode ir embora se quiser º-º) _**(não, obrigada.) **(_i.i)_

Sai: Por que essa perseguição comigo? Tu nem me conhece!!!!

Itachi: Mas tu é a cara do meu irmão **(ele tem complexo de irmão?) **_(ele tem complexo de irmão?)_

Sai: Tu tem complexo de irmão?

Itachi: Não, mas é que te fazer sofrer é bem parecido com fazer ele sofrer, mas tu é muito mais bonito XD

Sai: ¬///¬

- Sai vira de costas pra Itachi –

Sai: Itachi... – vira de novo, com uma cara muito UKE e FOFA – você não vai mesmo me deixar em paz? –olhinhos brilhando – **(esse cara não é muito esperto o.O) **_(não mesmo)_

Itachi: O////////////////O – nosebleed de algum tempo - - volta ao normal - Tu não é muito esperto **(XD) **_(XD) _com essa cara de uke – aproximou o rosto do de Sai- Você acha –aproxima mais- que eu te deixaria -aproxima mais, deixando as bocas a 2cm uma da outra- ir assim? **(noseebled profundo) **_(nosebleed profundo) _(Enfermeiro gostoso pra dar ibop na fanfic: eu não vou ajuntar elas denovo ¬¬ -vai embora-) **(i.i) **_(i.i)_

Sai: o que eu tenho que fazer pra tu largar do meu pé? –volta ao normal e afasta Itachi-

Itachi: me da um beijo

Sai: só isso?

Itachi: Huh?

Sai: se for só isso eu aceito o.o **(hyper ultra big máster nosebled) **_(hyper ultra big máster nosebled) _(cri cri cri)

Itachi: Tu ta falando sério? õ.ô

Sai: Sim.

Itachi: Sério mesmo?

Sai: To dizendo que sim. **(agarra e beija logo ¬)**

Itachi: - começa se aproximar – Então ta! **(da sinais de que vai entrar em nosebleed profundo) **_(idem)_

Sai: - afasta Itachi – Aqui não!** (pela primeira vez na minha vida o Sai conseguiu ser broxante ¬¬) **_(huuum) _**(Mariana?) **_(hummm, huuuuuuum, ahhhhh) _**(MARIANA! OLHA A PORNOGRAFIA NA FANFIC!!) **_(Huh? O que?) _**(Essa fic não é pornográfica, da pra parar com a putaria ai?) **_(que putaria?) _**(esses gemidos ai) **_(eu to comendo um chocolate meio amargo, delicioso ¬¬) _**(da um pedaço? -) **_(claro n.n)_

Itachi: Aonde então?

Sai: No lugar mais longe possível, para até chegarmos lá você ter desistido **(o Sai, eu te amo, mas não apela! Como dizem, cala a boca e beija logo né ¬¬) **_(é) _**(tu é a autora, retardada ò.ó) **_(eu sei, e bem por isso que eu fiz isso)_** (tu me odeia né?) **_(alguma duvida?)_

Itachi: Eu não desistirei

Sai: Por que diz isso? Uma hora tu cansa

Itachi: Não canso

Sai: Aposto que cansa

Itachi: Apostado então! **(essa é a grande aposta? O.ó) **_(é e.e) _**(putaquepariucaraleofidumégua como que eu fui ser tua Inner?) **_(não negue, você é igualzinha a mim è.é) _**(NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO morre)**

Sai: Você ta falando sério?

Itachi: É claro! Se eu conseguir um beijo, você vai ter que me dar mais **(WHAT?) **_(e.e)_

Sai: Mais?

Itachi: Beeeeeem mais **(WHAT A FUCK? YOU WANNA KILL ME?) **_(é a idéia desde o começo)_

Sai: Mais em que sentido? **(ah, para vai, ele não é tão inocente assim) **_(... -sem nada pra dize-) _**(tu me enche os bolso de vergonha ¬¬) **_(falando que nem mano agora? XD) _**(ah, cala a boca, vai ¬¬)**

Itachi: Você não... sabe? – Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele **(ai ai ai ai ai -) **_(itasai rula) _(Sai: Só tu que acha) **(não negue que tu ama o Itachi) **(Sai: eu nem encontrei ele ainda!) _(MAS EU DISSE QUE TU AMA ELE, ENTÃO TUA AMA ELE E PRONTO, PORRA! Ò.Ó) _(Sai: Ok então O.O -medo-) **(das veiz não é taum ruim se sua inner XD) **_(cala a boca você, agora me stressei) _**(taaaah né o.o)**

Sai: Não o.o **(-.-)**

Itachi: Tu ta falando sério? –gota–

Sai: Não o.o **(paaaaara) **_(hehe –olhar malvado-)_

Itachi: Você já sabe como irritar alguém, viu? **(não diga isso Ita-san!)**

Sai: Sim, sei, desista logo.

Itachi: Pois saiba que eu sei irritar mais ainda!

Sai: Você não me irritaria, fui educado para não ter emoções

Itachi: Será mesmo? –passa a mão levemente pelo pescoço e sobe até o rosto de Sai- **(AHHHHH O.O X.X –morre por falta de sangue-) **_(kyaaa º,,º)_

Sai: -levemente corado- Si..sim!

Itachi: Ahá! Você gaguejou!

Sai: Isso não quer dizer nada.

Itachi: Será? –da um beijo na bochecha de Sai-

Sai: -muito vermelho- Dá pra parar? Não vale forçar nem roubar o beijo!

Itachi: quem decidiu isso foi você!

Sai: É uma regra.

Itachi: Eu aceito –abraça Sai por trás-

Sai: -realmente muito vermelho- He...hey!

Itachi: Viu, eu consigo tirar emoções de você!

Sai: Não!

Itachi: Sim!

Sai: Não e ponto.

Itachi: É claro, querido, se você diz...

Sai: Não me chame de querido u.ú

Itachi: Quer mandar no que eu falo também? Tudo bem que você é meu namorado, mas não é minha esposa!

Sai: EU NÃO SOU SEU NAMORADO! Ò.ó

Itachi: Ainda e.e

Sai: Eu mereço... _**(siiiiiiiim)**_

Sai começa a andar com Itachi a sua cola. Pra onde quer que fosse, lá estava Itachi, atrás dele **(OOOOOOH º,,º) **_(NÃO NESSE SENTIDO Ò.Ó) _**(T.T)**

Sai: Até quando você vai me seguir?

Itachi: Até conseguir o que eu quero u.u

Sai: Você não vai conseguir

Itachi: Sim eu vou, quero meu beijo e o "mais"

Sai: O problema não é o beijo, o problema é o tal do "mais"

Itachi: Você não quer o "mais"? ó.ò **(ele quer) **(Sai: Não, ele não quer)_ (SIM, ELE QUER E PRONTO! Ò.Ó) _(Sai: -sussurra- ela é sempre assim?) **(-sussurra também- não x.x") **_(EU OUVI! Ó.Ó) _**(cain cain i.i) **(Sai: cain cain i.i)

Sai: Obviamente que não..

Itachi: Por que? Prometo que serei gentil... **(ai –morre-) **_(R.I.P. -morta a algum tempo-)_

Sai: Não e ponto ¬//////////////////////¬

Itachi: -sussurra sensualmente ao pé do ouvido- Virgem? **(WTF????????) **_(-mosquinhas sobre o cadáver e sangue ainda jorrando pelo nariz)_

Sai: O///////////////////////////O

Itachi: Sabia!

Sai: O... olha, dá pra parar com isso? ///////

Itachi: Você fica mais sensível a cada minuto... –beija o pescoço de Sai-

Sai: O/////////////////////////////////O Da pra parar????

Itachi: Você vai dizer que não gosta?

Sai: Vo- nesse momento os olhares de Sai e Itachi se cruzam e ele não consegue falar mais nada **(ou seja, colocar o "u" no fim de vou, certo? ¬¬) **_(exatamente!)_** (dai-me força Deus pai, dai-me força para matar esse ser que enoja a imagem da humanidade) **_(tu continua sendo minha Inner!) _**(não precisa esfregar na cara também ò.ó) **

Itachi: Adimita!

Sai: Me nego!

Itachi: Farei-te admitir, ganhando a aposta. E ganhando muito mais! **(Farei-te?) **_(o word corrigiu "te farei" pra "farei-te" e esse farei-te de agora pra farei-te-ei) _**(tu podia ter ficado quieta. Só agora perdeu umas cinco chances de ficar quieta ¬¬) **_(i.i)_

Sai virou as costas, talvez pra esconder sua vermelhidão **(agora não é um pouco tarde? O.o) **_(também acho) _**(então não escreva ¬¬) **_(VC SÓ TEM QUE FICAR QUIETA!) _**(ta de tpm?) **_(NÃO! E CALA A BOCA!) _**(OO uiaaaa, ta bom!!!) **e rumou para sua casa. Chegando lá, já ia fechar a porta, mas viu Itachi escorado no marco da porta. Soltou um suspiro. **(O SUSPIRO FUGIU, MINHA GENTE! POLÍCIA, B.O.P.E., QUEM FOR, ATRÁS DO SUSPIRO MALUCO A SOLTA \O/)**

Sai: Entra u.ú

Itachi: -sorriso cínico- Obrigado.

Sai: Olha Itachi, essa brincadeira foi longe demais, eu quero tomar um banho e ir dormir, ok? Não sei se você percebeu, mas já é de noite. **(é impressionante o modo que você marca o tempo...) **_(eu sei... eu não dei um tempo definido para o "Sai começa a andar com Itachi a sua cola". Ele andou o dia inteiro.) _**(tah, sei ¬¬)**

Itachi: Ninguém falou que era uma brincadeira.

Sai: Não pode ser sério

Itachi: Ah, pode. Ah pooooode. Ah pooooooooooooooooode **(O.o)**

Sai: Ta bom, eu já entendi! Foda-se essa brincadeira! Durma aqui se quiser!

Itachi: Já que você convida...

Sai: Aff ¬¬

Sai entrou no quarto.

Sai: -gritou lá de dentro- Eu vou tomar banho, espere um pouco!

Itachi: -grita de volta- Claro!

Minuuuuutos depois **(o que é isso?) **_(uma indicação de tempo longo) _**(não seria então, "vários minutos depois"?) **_(Aqui é Apostas, querida) _**(Aqui é a Mari baka escrevendo também, né querida?) **_(Também ¬¬) _Sai sai **(aushaushuahsuas) **_(isso abafa :D) _do quarto.

Sai: Vem, eu vou dormir. Se quiser mesmo ficar, não vai ficar na sala né?

Sem nenhuma palavra, Itachi entrou no quarto de Sai. Havia apenas uma cama de casal.

Itachi: Un...

Sai: Eu não recebo visitas, então não tenho nenhum futon...

Itachi: Eu fico na cadeira mesmo.

Sai: Não mesmo! A noite toda em uma cadeira?

Itachi: Não precisa se preocupar, querido.

Sai: Olha aqui... – Sai puxou Itachi pela mão **(º,,º) **até a borda da cama. E corou muito, mas muito MESMO – você pode dormir na mesma cama que eu.

Itachi: Isso não mesmo. Eu não me controlaria.

Sai: Você deveria parar de ir tão longe apenas com uma brincadeira. Se quiser ficar aqui eu não me importo. Nem que você durma na minha cama. Só pare com essa história por favor1 Eu não sou seu irmão pra você ficar incomodando!

Itachi: Olha aqui –segura o pulso de Sai e o deita na cama- Se você fosse meu irmão, eu não faria isso. Será que da pra você entender que isso não é uma brincadeira? Será que você não entende que esse era o único modo de eu me aproximar de você? Isso não vai valer como a aposta, mas se eu não fizer, não conseguirei mais conviver comigo mesmo!

Dizendo isso, Itachi aproxima seu rosto do de Sai e toma seus lábios pra si. Ele beija aqueles lábios tão desejado com volúpia, mas sem encontrar resistência ou incentivo do jovem. Sai, por sua vez, não consegue corresponder, mas não é capaz de revidar. Seu coração galopava. **(cavalinho º-º) **_(não corta o romance, retardada ò.ó) _**(desculpa ó.ò)** Ao cessar do beijo apenas os olhares se cruzaram.

Itachi: Entendeu agora? – perguntou para um Sai que mantinha uma mão _(o Itachi já soltou os pulsos dele n.n) _sobre os lábios.

O garoto deitou novamente a cabeça.

Sai: Tudo bem.

Itachi: Huh?

Sai: Eu disse que tudo bem.

Itachi: Isso quer dizer que eu venci a aposta?

Sai: Sim.

Itachi: Isso quer dizer que além do beijo eu ganharei meu mais?

Sai: Sim

Sai não encarava Itachi. Estava envergonhado demais pra isso. Sentia o gosto dele em sua boca, e queria mais.

Itachi: Tudo bem então.

Os lábios do garoto foram novamente exigidos pelo Uchiha. Que se deitava sobre ele na cama. As mão já passeavam por baixo da roupa do garoto. **(-pega saquinho de pipoca-)**

---------x----------------------------------------------

Na manhã após **(O QUE?) **_(o rating da fic) _**(-segurando bonequinho de vodu escrito "rating"- awmauwmauwmuawa ò.ó/)**

---------x----------------------------------------------

Sai acorda na cama, nu e com um peso sobre ele. Ao se virar nota que o "peso" é o braço de Itachi, que repousava circundando seu corpo. Itachi vai acordando aos poucos também.

Ao acordar realmente, nota que Sai já está acordado e que ele também está MUITO vermelho **(denovo? o.O) **_(é, denovo ¬¬). _Lhe da um beijo no canto dos lábios.

Itachi: Bom dia!

Sai: Bo... Bom dia!

Itachi: Envergonhado?

Sai: N...não!

Itachi: Você mente mal!

A face de Sai adotou uma expressão mais lívida e logo recebeu um beijo mais "quente" do Uchiha mais velho. Um sorriso brotou em sua face. Aquele era o começo de um novo amor e também o começo de um graaaaande teste de paciência! **(com certeza XD) **_(FIIIIIM!) _**(eu me despeço aqui! Bye, minna-san! Kissus!)**

_**Um milagre??? Uma mágica??? O apocalipse???**_

_**SIIIIIIM \O/ **_

_**Finalmente eu atualizei**_ isso _**aqui!**_

_**Fazia tempo né? XD**_

_**Espero reviews, viu gente? Vcs não sabem o trabalho que deu pra escrever**_

_**Espaço do Leitor **__(deixe aqui suas dicas, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alezinha-chan**

Que ótimo que você gostou da fic!

E realmente, a SasoDei foi muito engraçada XD

Eu viajei geral nesse cap

A NejiHina já foi mais romântico e talz... depende do meu humor XD

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aldebaran Black**

Ero-shujin \o/

Sim, Kiba sem nada ruleia º-º

Ta aqui a continuação, more –coisa de paty-

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissu especial pra ti, ;!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuuga Luh-Chan**

Não me importo, de jeito nenhum! Receber reviews é bom, seja a hora que for!

Bem, eu gosto de ShinoKiba né xD

Não é meu preferido, mas gosto do casal

Enfin, que bom que você gostou do dos Akas, me empenhei muito neles!

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Keeh-Chan'**

Que bom que você amou!

ShinoKiba não é meu preferido, mas também amo esse casal!

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FeH-Chan**

Feh, obrigado por me esclarecer o que é MOE!

E que bom que mesmo não gostando do casal você gostou do capítulo!

Isso quer dizer que o lixo que eu fiz não ficou tão tão ruim XD

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**kamila youko **

Fico feliz em saber que você vem acompanhando!

Mas quando puder, mande reviews!

Isso me estimula a continuar!

Agora um cap fresquinho depois de taaaaaaaaaaanto tempo!

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Side**

Brigadu papis º0º

Que bom saber que estou melhorando!

Aqui ta um cap fresquinho!

Continue lendo e obrigado pela review!

Kissus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIM! **_(por enquanto)_


End file.
